Cruel
by sora12212
Summary: Zeno is kidnapped and taken to a cruel place named the, "Academy For Gifted Mamodo". The Headmaster of the school is horrible and harsh. There are also many other mamodo there, but the real question is, what is this "Academy" planning to do?
1. Hurt Feelings

This idea just, POPPED, into my head.

**My first thought was chains,**

**then Zeno,**

**then the word, "Headmaster"**

**This this story was born! *dreamy face***

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL, IT ALL BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU. *gasp* Big breath...**

**

* * *

**

Zeno had always hated the park. The sight of the kids playing and bullying with each other bothered him.

"Hey! Hey! You!"

Zeno turned his head over to the voice, it was a small child, about his age, he waved nicely to him, he had long brown hair in a ponytail, sharp golden eyes, and a very accommodating smile. He skipped over to Zeno, standing in front of the bench he was sitting on, that's when Zeno noticed a small, cream-colored cat on his head.

"What do you want?" Zeno growled.

The child's smile faded just a little. "Would you like to play with me? We can play tag, or hide and seek! You can choose _any_ game you want!" The brown haired 7 year old jumped up and sat next to Zeno on the bench.

"Yeah, I have a game, how about go hide yourself in a dumpster and _die._" Zeno scoffed, turning away.

The boy frowned, his eyebrows curved up in hurt.

"Uhh...I don't think that's a very good game...How about-!"

Zeno whirled around, his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "You are starting to _really_ annoy me. Go away, and never speak to me again!" He snarled, he then slid off the bench, and stormed off, leaving the sniffling boy on the bench.

* * *

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED.**

**I PROMISE, I will make it longer. PROMISE.**

**Wow Zeno, that was just...Mean.**


	2. Primitive And Ironic

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention this story contains both ZenoXTia, and ZatchXTia, I think they're BOTH so cute!**

**HERE WE GO, Hehe, this is the KIDNAPPING CHAPTAH.**

***gulp* Here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, ALL CREDIT GOES TO MAKOTO RAIKU!**

**

* * *

**

Zeno gave out an exasperated sigh, as he sat near the entrance of the gate. Dufort was, for the millionth time today, getting a hot dog. Lying his back against the stone wall, he looked around. Nobody else was in the park anymore, it was completely silent.

_Ssshh...Ssshhhh..._

Zeno jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes, he looked at the source of the sound. "Dufort?" The pale mamodo ventured.

Then it happened.

A dog that was the twice the size of a normal wolf lunged out, snarling. Zeno didn't have time to react before the dog materialized in front of him, biting into his silver bowtie, and throwing him up into the air.

Zeno flipped into the air, and then landed on the ground on his back with a _thump_.

A paw came down harshly on his throat. "Gak!" The purple-eyed boy choked. Suddenly, his bowtie was jerked again, and he was flung into the air. Zeno clenched his eyes shut, what the hell was happening? But this time, he didn't land on the ground, everything turned dark around the silver-haired mamodo, he opened his glinting purple eyes, and all he could see was black, he could feel himself moving, where was he...?

Then, right about when he was about to assume he was dead, he felt himself spazzing out in the space he was in. "BLARGALARAH." He garbled, hitting against the sides of whatever he's in.

Then it hit him.

He was in a SACK, of some kind.

How primitive and ironic.

Zeno pushed at the sides. "Who are you? What are you going to do with me?" Growled Zeno. But before he could get an answer, he was shaken around again. "ACKERA." Babbled Zeno. This idiot! Why was he just mindlessly shaking him?

He truly _was_ an idiot. That stupid mutt.

There was a hole, where the fabric must've ripped while he was being shaken around. The silver-haired mamodo peered through the tiny hole, it was towards the top, so he could get some of the environment around him.

The idiotic mutt and Zeno were on the trail from the park, it led into another part of the park, where it was secretive and green.

The royal red leaves crunched loudly under the beast's gigantic paws. The thing walked with a proud stature, it appeared to be a male, but Zeno wasn't entirely sure.

"So, what's your name? I haven't had the chance to ask you."

The purple-eyed mamodo jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess that's because you were to busy _throwing me around like a ragdoll._" Zeno ended the words with a harsh snarl.

He heard a sigh coming from the wolf thing. "Well, sorry. I didn't think you'd come with me voluntarily, considering what you said to that boy...I'm Tyler, and once again I ask you, what's yours?"

Zeno folded his arms. "I don't feel like telling you. Is it really your buisness? Cause I don't think it is."

A growl escaped the wolf thing's muzzle. "It _is_, if you're the one being taken to the Academy for Gifted Mamodos." Tyler growled, twitching a bit, which caused the sack to jerk randomly.

The pale-skinned boy stayed silent, looking through the hole.

"Okay! That's it! You're such a BRAT!" Tyler snarled, stopping, and shaking the bag so hard, the sides of the bag hit the flank of Tyler, which cause Zeno great pain.

"Augh...Stop it! I don't _have_ to tell you my name! Besides, I was taught not to speak to _strangers..._" Zeno whimpered in a fake weak voice.

The wolf thing or whatever snarled, walking on again. "I'm not a stranger! I told you my name!"

Zeno smiled, playing with this thing's mind was indeed amusing. "But you kidnapped me, that's makes you a racist rapist! Are you going to make fun of my skin and teeth?"

Tyler snorted in disgust. "What does _that_ have to do with anything? Of course, I can't help but notice that your skin is abnormally pale, but I never noticed your teeth, so I wouldn't know. And RAPIST? Where did you learn that kind of talk for a seven year old?"

Zeno did his signature chuckle. "Oohhh, let's just say my book owner is a bad influence." Giggled Zeno.

"Shut up, we're here." Tyler growled.

* * *

**WHAT NOW? I ADDED HUMOR AND ACTION.**

**I'm on episode 114 now...I'M SO EXCITED TO GET TO THE ZENO EPISODES.**


	3. Where We Are

**UGH, I might be slower on updates now, this laptop is acting all CRAPPY, it REALLY pisses me off. So, I don't get on as much, I only went on here because I absolutely HAD too, that if I went one more day without going on this thing, I'll be overloaded with messages, and I'm gonna try to update at least once every time I get on, so be forgiving, alright, guys? You get it? **

**I'm sorry...I'll try, I really will.**

**Disclaimer: I've been through this, I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL, MAKOTO RAIKU OWNS ALL. **

**

* * *

**

Zeno peeked out of the hole again, it was a truly magnificent looking place.

It looked a lot like a castle. It was grey, were stone tablets building the whole thing, it had a gate, like an old fashioned school.

They had walked right through the gate, it had opened as they began walking to it. It had a golden shine to it, and it glinted in the afternoon sun. "Err, we going in there?" Zeno asked, obviously knowing the answer, but he felt very, _very..._nervous, about going in there. "You're _so_ going to die tonight." Zeno chuckled.

Once they were inside, Zeno was spilled out on the floor, he instantly scrambled away from the bag, not wanting to be put back inside the stupid rag.

"You're not going back in there, trust me." Tyler muttered. Now that Zeno had a full view of this wolf, he could get a good appearance.

He was huge, that's for sure, and he had dark, tree trunk brown eyes, and a tan furred body, with streaks of darker tan here and there, his tail was long, and the entire thing was chocolate brown.

He was a nice looking...thing, whatever you wanted to call him.

The albino stood up, looking around, they were in a large room, big enough to hold a LOT of people, in fact, it did.

What seemed like a million mamodo were trembling, trying to huddle in a corner, but since they all wanted one corner, they seemed to take up the whole room instead. Most of the mamodo he didn't recognize, one had spiky blue hair, and rugged and torn clothes.

Another was bored looking, and wore what looked like a dress of leaves.

Okay, that's weird.

I know what you're thinking, it's NOT a dress, it's a frikin' mantle. Got it?

Boys don't wear dresses, but apparantly this one did.

Then Zeno heard a familiar and hated voice. "Zeno! Or...Zatch? Which one are you?"

A pink haired, bright eyed little girl pushed through the shaking crowd.

Tia.

Ugh. Zeno hated Tia, she was annoying, and very close to Zatch. So close in fact, Zeno wondered about them sometimes.

Tia ran forward, then stopped instantly. "You're NOT Zatch, the opposite of him, actually." She growled in disgust.

The pale, purple eyed mamodo felt a surge of adrenaline and anger. "You think I'm lower than that piece of garbage? I'll kill you in your sleep tonight!" Zeno snarled.

The snarl didn't faze Tia. "Whatever, I hate you, you're so cruel and sadistic.."

Zeno was about to snap a rude comeback, but was interuppted by his mantle being lifted up, taking him with it. "Gah! Hey! Put me down, you idiot! I'm not some toy! Do I look like some kind of puppet to you?"

Tyler froze.

Zeno sweatdropped. "Don't answer that."


	4. Dismissed

**MUST. UPDATE.**

**The reason this is SO. DANG. SHORT, is because I need ideas from you guys. o3o**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that all of the content in this fanfiction does not belong to me, it belongs to Makoto Raiku, any similarities to any people, places, or things, is coincidental, and not intended by the author.**

**

* * *

**

When Zeno was picked up by his mantle, he thrashed around, trying to get out of the dog's mouth.

When he was finally let down, manacles were snapped onto his wrists. Never can have a free moment. Never.

Well, this is certainly different.

The albino was led into a larger room with the same children in the room. He was let down softly, and he glared daggers at the dog. Who just glared back and sat down, stepping on his mantle.

A young woman, about sixteen, stepped up to a rocky ledge. She raised her hands in the air.

The wolves around the children began howling loudly.

Tyler thumped him with his paw. "Howl." He commanded. Zeno narrowed his eyes. "I'm not any of you stupid dogs, I shouldn't howl." Zeno snarled, folding his arms. The wolf thing bared his teeth.

The girl let down her arms, and the howls eventually died down.

"Hello, new students, welcome to our fine academy, I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here." She announced. "My name is Katsumi Carla. Or you can call me K.C. for short!" She laughed.

A small boy from the corner spoke up. "I didn't come here by choice! I was kidnapped!" He yelled.

Katsumi glared at the small boy, he had dark brown spiky hair. "Don't interrupt, I'll set you off with a warning, but I'm very strict, and expect you to be very well-behaved, it's a school, not a day-care."

"You'll be taken to your dorms now, class begins tomorrow. Dismissed." Katsumi waved her hand, and the wolves left with the children.


End file.
